


Taken

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Javier Peña x Reader Works [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Kidnapping, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Javier gets kidnapped by Escobar in the middle of the night. Unable to stop it from happening, reader must now sit by and wait until they can find him.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: Javier Peña x Reader Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Taken

A series of muffled thumps and loud crashes from the other side of you wall, rips you from a dead sleep. You immediately sit straight up in bed and grab the gun from your nightstand before quickly walking to your apartment door. The sounds of a struggle had died down and were followed quickly by a door slamming open. All of these sounds were coming from Javier Pen͂a’s apartment, which just happened to be right next to yours. You were immediately concerned, worried about what could possibly be happening next door. So, you pull your door open quickly and step out into the hallway, gun raised and ready to fire if need be. You walked swiftly and silently over to his apartment, only to see the door sitting wide open and obvious signs of a struggle within the apartment as well as blood.

_Wait…blood?_

Your mind was sent into overdrive as you took in the sight before you. You were about to go inside and look around more thoroughly but the sound of voices and footsteps down the hallway to the front of your apartment made you do otherwise. You turned around and tried to move quickly as you approached the front entrance of the building. The sounds of a struggle returned, and Javier’s disgruntled voice filled your ears. You started to sprint now, finally coming to the doorway of the building, only to see a group of six men shoving a fighting Javier into a dark green SUV.

“Hey!” you barked; gun raised.

One of the men not holding Javier raised his gun to fire on you but you were quicker. You aimed expertly and pulled the trigger, watching as the man falls to the ground. The other men started speaking in hurried Spanish as they finally managed to get Javier in the vehicle. But just before the door closed, you managed to catch Javier’s eyes and you felt your heart stop at the fear that filled them.

“Javier!” you cried, raising your gun and managing to down one more of the men before the car sped off, you running pathetically after it as it sped out of sight.

You let out a frustrated and panicked huff before you turned around, jumping over the bodies on the ground and sprinting into the building and up the stairs, calling Steve’s name the entire way. just as you were about to reach his door you see a disheveled Steve Murphy, pistol in hand, stumble out of his door, Connie peaking out from behind him.

“What? What happened, we heard gun shots – is that _blood?”_ his voice was panicked now as he looked over you, hand coming to grasp your upper arm firmly.

You shake him off and look frantically from him to the stairs, “It’s not mine but that’s not the point – “ you stumble over your words, “Steve- Steve, they took Javier!” you wailed, “I just woke up to noises from his apartment and by the time I got to him they had-“ you had to pause to take in a gulping breath of air as you remembered the terrifying scene, “they had shoved him into a SUV and they were gone! They took him Steve, they took him!” by now you were in hysterics, tears flowing freely down your face and body shaking violently.

Steve grasped your arms gently and lead you over to Connie, “Okay, it’s okay. I’m going to call the ambassador and we will get everyone in there mother down here to solve this,” he assured, ushering you both into the apartment and looking to Connie, “Keep an eye on her please? Maybe get her some clothes to change into?” he suggests.

Connie nods and puts her arm around you, guiding you over to the kitchen table, “Yeah, of course,” she looks at to you now, “(y/n) honey, you stay right here, I’ll be right back.”

You hear what she says, but you don’t acknowledge it, the look of fear in Javi’s eyes being the only thing you can think of in the moment. You and Javier had both gotten reassigned to Colombia at the same time to head the task force on Pablo Escobar. You both had been through everything together, including when Steve Murphy had joined the team. You had been the one to quell the initial animosity between the two and had pretty much been the glue holding everyone together through the things that had happened. So, it was expected that you would form close bonds with your partners. However, the longer you worked with Javier, the more and more you had fallen for him. Between the weekly dinners and movie nights and the daily work duties you had to carry out together, you had seen a different side of Javier. A gentler and kinder side that you had grown to love over the years but chose not to reveal. In this line of work, it was dangerous to have connections. Real and true connections and feelings with someone were dangerous because it could be used against you. However, you were more afraid of the possible rejection that could come in the wake of your admission, so you just decided to enjoy what you already had, not wanting to ruin the friendship.

Oh, how foolish you had been.

Because now, you may never have the chance. Those men that took him were most likely working for Escobar, and you knew what happened to people taken by that man. And it wasn’t good. Just as Connie entered the kitchen once more a harsh sob slipped past your lips as all the pent-up emotions finally surfaced. Connie rushed over to you, setting the clothing on the table and crouching down in front of you, hands grasping yours gently.

“hey, hey,” she said softly, “What’s wrong?”

You shook your head as more tears fell and took in a deep shuddering breath, “I love him, Connie,” you blubber, “I love him and I never told him and now…” another wave of sobs interrupts you as you think of what could happen, “Now I’ll never get to tell him.”

Connie stared at you, eyes wide but understanding as she looked at you, she had some idea of your feelings for her husbands’ partner. But now, with the words out in the open, she felt a pang of sympathy shoot through her.

“Well,” she said quietly, pulling you into a gentle hug, “When they find him, you’ll just have to tell him how you feel.”

And even though your mind wanted to jump to the worst conclusions, you felt a spark of hope ignite within you, and you resolved to take Connie’s advise when you saw Javier again.

* * *

Javier had lost track of time in the small concrete area he was being held in. while he did have a small window that let in some light, he had passed out so many times he could no longer keep up with the days.

Had it been days? Or weeks? Months?

He had no idea. He felt himself shrivel slightly at the thought. The hopelessness of the situation had finally sunk in. He remembers that night clearly though, the voices that woke him from his sleep followed by the multitude if hands all over him dragging him from his bed, his home. The one place he was supposed to feel safe.

But most of all he remembers, the look on your face as they finally managed to get him in the car. The look of absolute desperation, helplessness, and fear etched onto your features as you had tried with all your power to save him. You were the only thing that kept him going, kept him alive. The thought of dying in this dark, damp hellhole without telling you how he truly felt was a nightmare. Unbeknownst to you, Javier had fallen in love with you too. Your smile and the way it made the corners of your eyes wrinkle. The way your nose scrunched up when you laughed. He just loved you for everything you were. You were so authentically you, and you didn’t let the darkness from the job darken your demeanor or personality in anyway. Javier had felt consumed by the darkness until he met you. As cliché as it sounded, you were his ray of light, the only thing keeping him sane in this fucked up world. So, the thought of you not knowing that, not knowing what you meant to him…that’s what kept him alive and fighting. He knew that they people holding him, that Escobar, wouldn’t get rid of him until they had what they wanted. So, Javier kept quiet, not giving them a speck of information they wanted. He was sure he was on the brink of death several times. Forced awake in the night by the freezing temperatures and then introduced to the same torture techniques each and every day. But he still held strong, for you.

He had too.

And that is what he kept telling himself, the image of your face plaguing his mind as he finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

You were currently sat at your desk in the embassy, chewing incessantly at your nails, a new habit you had picked up since Javi was taken three weeks ago.

Three weeks.

Three weeks, Javi had been missing, and it seemed like any and all hope of finding him was dwindling with each passing day. You had barely been able to function, crying yourself to sleep every night at the thought of what he was going through, if he was even still alive. That thought alone made you cry so hard that Connie and Steve could hear it through their floor. You were constantly on edge, thinking you see him on the street corner when in actuality it’s just a stranger. Or jumping when the phone rang, answering it frantically, hoping it’s _the_ call, only to deflate when it’s the ambassador telling you of another dead end. Steve didn’t know what to do. You both still had a job to do, but as each day passed you continued to slip further and further from reality. Constantly consumed with worry for the man you loved, and Steve was at a loss for how to help you. That was until he received a call while you were in a meeting with the Ambassador.

_The call._

Colonel Carrillo had found Javier in a remote abandoned village house. He made quick work of the men there and they were currently on their way to the hospital located near the embassy. Steve slammed the phone back down on the receiver before rushing to the Ambassadors office and flung the doors open.

“Agent Murphy what in the hell-“ the Ambassador started, shocked at his abrupt entrance.

Steve interrupted her, looking directly at you now, who had turned around at the sound of his entrance, “They found him. They’re on their way to the hospital now.”

You stood abruptly at this news, almost stumbling over your chair as you walked towards Steve, hands grasping his arms desperately, “A-are you sure – I mean is he-“ you paused swallowing past the lump in your throat, “Is he alright? Is he alive?” you gasp out the words, your mind running a million miles a minute as you tried to process the new information.

Steve gave you a gentle smile and nodded, “He’s fine, and he’s alive.”

“Well let’s go,” you say, letting go of Steve and walking towards the door, your meeting completely forgotten.

You sit in the car, gazing out of the window at the passing scenery, your leg bouncing erratically against the car floor. You were biting your nails once again, as you made the journey to the hospital in Steve’s car. Was he okay? Would he ever be mentally or physically okay after what happened? where has he been? You had only briefly listened to that Steve had told you. Enough to gather that it was in fact Escobar’s men that had taken Javi, and that they had tortured him for information. You shuddered at the thought. But before you could dwell much longer on it, Steve was pulling up to the hospital. The moment the car pulled to a stop, your eyes grazed across the various bodies on the sidewalk and landed on him. He was currently being ushered from a police car into the hospital several doctors already surrounding him. even from this far away, you could see the shape he was in. His face was dark with dirt and grime and most likely dried blood and he was slumped over in exhaustion. But the moment you laid eyes on him you jumped from the car, ignoring Steve’s voice telling you to wait, and towards Javier.

“Javi! Javier!” you cried, getting closer and closer to him with every step, your heart finally mending itself back together as he turned around to face you.

You saw him struggle with the people around him shoving their grips from him and pushing past them towards you. one of his hands still help firmly to a blanket wrapped around him as he moved towards you, a slight limp in his gate. You felt your heart clench at this, but you didn’t have time to dwell on it before you finally collided with the man you loved in a tight embrace, head buried into his neck, tears streaming down your face once more. You felt him take in a shuddering breath as he too buried his face into your hair and gripped onto you so tightly that you thought he might squeeze the air from your lungs. But you didn’t care. You finally pulled away from him and took his face in your hands gently, eyes running over his face and finally seeing the full extent of the damage. He had multiple cuts and bruises on his face, along with dried blood on his lips and some leading from his hairline over his eyebrow.

You felt more tears spill from your eyes as you gently ran your thumb over the dark bruise on his cheek, “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save you,” you whispered.

Javier shook his head, bringing his free hand up to grasp your hand gently in his own, “Don’t apologize, you did everything you could.”

You shook your head, “But it wasn’t enough,” you say sourly, “look at what happened.”

Neither of you spoke, Javier seemingly lost for words, and you choking on all of the ones you still had to say.

Finally after what felt like hours of silence you both spoke at the same time, “I have to tell you something.”

You paused, and when he opened his mouth to speak you put a finger over it, stopping him, “Me first,” you begin, “Javier I think-“ your words catch in your throat, and you have to take a deep breath to settle yourself, “I think I’m in love with you,” you croaked, your voice betraying you.

Javier, seemed taken aback, physically recoiling from the admission. And you felt your heart deflate, of course he didn’t feel the same way. You felt shame start to swell inside of you, embarrassment following quickly behind it. But before you could recant your statement, Javier dropped your hand and wrapped his around the back of your neck, bringing you in for a desperate kiss. You were shocked at first, confused by his seemingly mixed reactions, but quickly melted into it. Your hands still held his face gently as you both poured everything into this one action. Every sleepless night, every crying session, every day spent longing after one another was out in the open. Finally, you both parted and Javier rested his forehead against yours.

“You were the only thing keeping me going in that house,” he admitted quietly, “The idea of dying and not telling you how I felt…it was worse than anything they could do to me. So, I told myself then and there that if I got out, I would tell you,” he said, letting out a breathy chuckle, “But it looks like you beat me too it.”

And airy laugh passed your lips as a few stray tears dripped from your eyes, “It looks like it.”

Javier wiped away the droplets, finger brushing lightly over your lips as he did so, “I love you so much (y/n),” he breathes, adoration filling his eyes.

You gave him a watery smile before pulling him into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go, “I love you more,” you respond.

And Javier didn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to tumblr


End file.
